


A Fate Worse Than Vornskrs

by cadesama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Missing scene except not really, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in the forest of Myrkr in after Luke escapes Karrde's base, Luke and Mara have a run in with Myrkr's native wildlife. No, not the fauna. The flora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fate Worse Than Vornskrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricatular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricatular/gifts).



Luke half rose as Mara slipped back into their makeshift camp. She unholstered her blaster, training on him and twitching it downward until he sat.

"Don't get ideas, Skywalker."

He held up his hands in a placating.

"I'm not trying anything."

Her eyes narrowed, jaw set as she paced the outer edge on the camp, returning to her perch on a large rock just outside the circle of the firelight. Luke could see the long, furry body of a ysalamiri just above her; it meant safety, for the moment, a barricade against the Force-hunting vornskrs. It also meant he was fully at her mercy.

"You should have made your move when I was taking care of nature," Mara said, lips curling ironically around the euphemism. "Shouldn't have waited until I got back."

"I wasn't trying to make a move at all." He sighed. "I just thought you should know you've got something on you."

Mara tilted her head to the side, trying to decide if he was actually dumb enough to try that ploy. She nodded, satisfied that he was – which was fair enough because he'd pulled that half a dozen times during the war – but nonetheless reached up to dust the patch of her flightsuit where Luke directed his gaze.

And her fingers came back, covered with bright orange pollen.

She stood suddenly, cursing viciously in three languages. 

Concern struck Luke. He watched as she pulled the flightsuit down half way, leaving her only in her tight undershirt. Even at this distance, he could see sweat beading on her brow. He wasn't sure if it was worse if it was due to the chemical reaction, or the stress. Anything dangerous enough to worry Mara Jade was a real problem.

"It's toxic, isn't it?" Luke asked quietly.

Mara flashed a furious look his way.

"I wish."

She wiped her fingers on her flightsuit, growing angrier as it became plain the bright orange pollen simply would not come off that easily. After a moment, she bent to unlace her boots and then she shove the flightsuit off the rest of the way, kicking it into the fire.

Mara walked closer to Luke, spreading her arms as she stood in the light. She'd worn only shorts under the suit and her shirt was rucked up, exposing the skin just below her navel. Her hair was matted, both from the day of running and fighting and now from the sweat trickling a path down her collarbone.

"Do I still have it on me?"

Luke jerked his gaze away from the smear of orange just above her breast, nodding silently to her.

"The medkit," he told her. "Maybe there's something in there..."

She'd been popping stims this entire time; surely it had something a little better suited to dealing with Myrkr's apparently horrible idea of nature than just that.

"No. There's nothing! Kriff it all, there's nothing!"

"Mara, if you can tell me what it is, maybe I can help." He looked to the ysalamiri and bit his lip. They'd have to kill it, but if the Force could help, he was willing to put Mara's life above an animals. "There are many Jedi healing techniques..."

Mara bit off a bitter laugh.

She was smiling as she stepped closer to him, expression dark and fire glinting in her eyes.

"Jedi have nothing for this." She swallowed, smile turning to an ugly, angry grimace. "There's only one thing that ever works."

And then Mara dropped down, next to him in the dirt and scattered leaves, hand hard on his jaw. Her touch was a shock and his skin tingled under her fingertips. The pollen, he was aware, but briefly he thought maybe it was just her.

She surged forward, kissing him as she smeared more of the toxin across his skin. 

There was a part of Luke that was aware that he should be struggling. Mara was an assassin, the Emperor's Hand, and just that day she had personally renewed her vow to kill him. Here she was spreading poison across his skin, and all he could bring himself to do was groan into the kiss.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her fully into his lap. She panted as she struggled to kiss him and undress him at the same time, giving up eventually to just press her hands to his back under his shirt, trying to feel as much skin as possible.

Luke felt dizzy and feverish, his vision blurred and reformed when he opened his eyes. His hands went to Mara's hips, holding her firmly as she rocked against him.

Mara's lips were parted, fair skin flush all the way to curve of her breasts exposed by her shirt. It was redder still where the pollen had touched her, a raised welt that made her hiss when Luke reached out to touch it. She knocked his hand aside fiercely and ducked her head, kissing him harshly.

"That's what it does," Luke said. "The pollen."

Mara bit his lip, pulling on it just a bit before breaking the kiss.

"A quick one, aren't you, Jedi?"

He skimmed his hand under her shirt, pushing it up to palm her breast. She threw her head back, swallowing as she watched him through lidded eyes.

"And this is the cure?"

Her expression went hard.

"For both of us."

Luke dragged her back in for a kiss, hand knotting in her hair and then pushed her away hard. He stumbled to his feet, perfectly aware of his tented trousers, how ridiculous he looked and how stunning she looked, lips parted and eyes hungry as she glared up a him.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"What? Like you'd help me? You and your Jedi honor?" she spat out. 

Without the Force, there was no way for Luke to clear the toxin from his system. He looked again to the trees, but this time he could barely make out branches, let alone the sessile ysalamiri wound around them. The fire was haloed in his vision, too bright and yet out of focus at the same time. Even if Mara would let him have his lightsaber, he'd be of no use killing the Force-blocking creatures.

But a Jedi is more than Force wielder, Luke reminded himself. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he steadied himself. He listened for the violent hum of the toxin, the deafening pulse of need. And then he stepped aside from it.

Mara looked no better for the time silent when Luke opened his eyes. She ran her hands up and down her arms, as if warding off a chill even though Luke knew that feeling – still there for him, still waiting to drag him back under – was nothing of the sort.

Carefully, Luke knelt back down in front of Mara, keeping his distance as well as he could, even as he longed to reach out again and feel her skin against his.

"What do you want me to do, Mara? What's the cure, specifically?"

Mara licked her lips, breathing hard as she tried to concentrate on his words.

"Endorphins."

Luke nodded shakily. That he ... he could do that for her. It wouldn't be as intimate, maybe.

Mara broke off a bitter laugh, gaze raking over him as he tried to work up the will to move closer. Tried not to throw himself at her.

"I already hate you, Skywalker. Trust me, this isn't making a dent in my opinion of you."

"Maybe it's not for you. But it does for me."

"Skywalker, you kriffing idiot," Mara growled. "You're the only one thinking right now? You're the only one with your wits? I know what I'm asking. Get over here and fuck me now, or I really will kill you." 

It was enough to break his resolve. He tore his shirt off and Mara watched in approval. She stripped off her remaining clothes with shaking hands and then pushed him down, harder than strictly necessary, fingernails running down his chest as she kissed him.

Luke arched into the kiss, getting one arm underneath him to prop himself up, pressing his chest to her bare breasts.

"Wait," he said, pushing her back. She cursed vividly.

"What now?"

"Is there anything in the medkit?" he asked. "I'm fairly sure my sister and I were an accident and..."

And Skywalker genes could be a scary thing.

"Myrkr may be a rock, Skywalker, but you aren't the only company out here." Mara reached down to tear the clasp of his trousers. She grunted as she pushed at them, getting them and his underclothes down his legs for him to kick off. "Trust me, I wasn't waiting around for you. You'll have to inflict your progeny on someone else."

Mara's green eyes glinted with firelight as she took hold of him, pumping smoothly up his shaft.

"Any other concerns?"

Luke shook his head wordlessly.

Mara straddled his lap and sank down onto him slowly, hands moving to his shoulders to keep him in place. He watched her expression as she rocked hard against him, bitten lip that he wanted to kiss again and furrowed brow as she concentrated, each movement against him rougher than the last. Luke let out a shuddering breath, toxin swirling in his blood stream and his mind, turning her touch into the only thing in the galaxy. He cursed as she fucked him, hands sliding on her sweaty back as he tried to find purchase. He settled for kissing at her shoulder, struggling to hold on.

"Come on," she muttered.

Luke gave a hoarse chuckle as he turned to kiss next to her ear.

"I could say the same," he panted, "to you."

He slid his hand down her chest and then between her legs, rubbing until she finally arched against him, muscles clenching around him.

Mara tossed her head, red hair wild around her as she looked down at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly so she pushed him down again, hard to the forest floor. That was definitely going to be a bruise.

"Just shut up," she said, fucking him until his eyes crossed, until she was satisfied that he really wouldn't be speaking again for a while.

Mara held him in place until her breathing settled, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, eyes pressed shut as she ran through her own version of a calming exercise. Hesitantly, he reached up to brush her hair away from her face and she jerked away from his touch, eyes snapping open.

"Don't get ideas, Skywalker," she said, hostility lining her features.

Luke kinda wished that weren't such a turn on.

"I'm not," he assured her. "How do you feel?"

She studied him silently.

"Better."

Luke offered her a half smile.

"Me too."

She rolled her eyes and snorted with disgust, pushing away from him to stand. She was absolutely beautiful in the firelight.

"I didn't ask."

Mara walked naked to the edge of the camp and retrieved her blaster. Luke propped himself on one arm to admire the view.

She turned and said over her shoulder, "We need to wash the rest of this off. I suggest you follow me, if you want to make it through the night."

Luke watched as she walked away, bare skin eventually blending into the dark Myrkr forest and then scrambled to stand. He didn't relish walking through the forest entirely naked but, on the other hand, bathing in the river with Mara didn't sound like the worst fate in the world.

At least she hadn't killed him. Yet.


End file.
